Not Weak
by DarkSeductress
Summary: Temari knows Shikamaru is not weak and wants to prove it. Pairing: ShikamaruTemari Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto. They are Kishimotosama's creations.


"Not Weak"

By: DarkSeductress

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Shikamaru/Temari

Summary: Temari knows Shikamaru is not weak and wants to prove it.

Spoilers: Possibly everything in the Japanese Anime and the current Manga

Written in response to livejournal community naruto100 challenge: Boxes

Bonues: Ino and food (Chouji eating should count)

Word Count: 652

Temari wants to prove to Shikamaru, that he is not weak. That is why she challenges him every moment she can spare. He sprouts a lot of bull about men being superior to women, but she knows deep down inside he doesn't believe it. He said next time, he'd execute the mission perfectly, but she knows secretly he wishes that one particular mission would never come. That's why she calls him on it. All of it. To test him. To make him face it. Not out of spite or vindictiveness. But to make him stronger. If he never faces it, he'll never grow. And she desperately wants him to grow. To grow into a man she can be proud of. A man that she can take home to Gaara and Kankuro and say, "He is the one I have chosen. Him and no one else."

But she realizes, she's always been proud of him and this isn't about her. She doesn't tease or scorn him, for herself. She does it for him. To push him out of the box, he's slipped into. A box full of twisted broken thoughts: that he is weak, that his friends' near-deaths were his fault, that Sasuke Uchiha got away because he failed as a captain. The truth, that swirls outside of that box is: he's stronger than he thinks, death and injuries cannot be stopped when your opponents are stronger or just as skilled, and Sasuke Uchiha was going to go to Orochimaru regardless of the circumstances and no one would be able to stop him.

Temari was determined. He would not fail. He would not be weak. She would not let him.

Temari knew people did not understand her reasoning and actions. Kankuro thought her endless teasing and bothering of Shikamaru was a funny, childish indulgence. He laughed when he found out, where she went everytime they stayed in Leaf Village. Gaara thought it was pointless. Shikamaru was weak and there was nothing she could do about it. But sometimes, Gaara would look at her before she set off, and Temari thought even though he thought it was useless, deep down he had a heart and understood.

That fat kid Chouji found her sucipious and would watch her inbetween munches of chips. Naruto would give a high-pitched chuckle, whenever he saw her come around, not quite understanding the situation. Ino would sometimes stare at her openly and other times glare. She would follow Temari and Shikamaru sometimes and Temari knew it was a jealousy the other blonde didn't know she possessed, which was the worst kind.

But Shikamaru, himself, he let her do whatever she wanted. He understood. He let her bully him. He let her goad him into sparing with her. He let her show the softness, when she made love to him. He let her prove he was strong.

And now as they were ready to try once more to bring Uchiha back, he was nervous. It was subtle. His hands trembled. She could tell by his grimace that he'd need a moment alone to throw up. She followed him and watched.

Her stare was fierce, "You won't fail."

He looked away.

Temari glared, "Baka." Then she punched him in the chest. He let her. "You. Won't. Fail."

He was vulnerable for a moment. Out of sorts. But not weak. Never weak.

Suddenly he smirked at her, "Troublesome woman, be sure to stay out of my way and let me do my job."

She snorted, "You'll need me, when you decide to give up again."

He rolled his eyes. Face pinched before moving out the alley wall to commence the mission.

Temari whispered at his back, "You're strong. I wouldn't love you, if you weren't.

He paused mid-stride before moving on. She knew he heard. She followed him. He wouldn't fail because she wouldn't let him. They would be strong together this time.


End file.
